mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 25
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 25 ist die 25. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der vierte Teil des Crossover Worlds Collide und der letzte Teil der Kinded Spirits Saga. Handlung Spoilers It's Sonic versus Mega Man – Round Two! Celebrate 25 issues of Mega Man with the throwdown brawl to end all throwdown brawls! The Blue Bomber has the home field advantage this time – can Sonic keep up in this unfamiliar city? Meanwhile, Drs. Eggman and Wily make their boldest move yet in their master plan! This milestone issue marks the dramatic conclusion to the first act in the biggest crossover story of 2013! Featuring a stunning gatefold cover by Sonic/Mega Man art legend Patrick Spaziante, and a special "E.F.F. (aka Evil Friends Forever) variant" featuring Drs. Eggman and Wily on a (presumably evil) bicycle built for two! Through the Looking Glass In Mega City wird Sonic the Hedgehog von Mega Man und seinen Verbündeten Rush, Tango, Eddie und Beat konfrontiert und bemerkt, dass seine Fähigkeiten und Kräfte abgenommen haben. Als er durch eine Menge von Autos fliehen will, bemerkt er, dass Mega Man nicht in der Lage ist, mit dem Mega Buster auf ihn zu schießen, da sonst Menschen gefährdet werden könnten. Um zu verhindern, dass die beiden Helden miteinander reden, senden Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily Tails Man aus, der für Unruhe sorgen soll. Mithilfe des Tails Winds erschafft der Roboticized Master Tornados, die die Autos anheben. Sonic und Mega Man schaffen es, die Insassen zu bergen und in Sicherheit zu bringen und Tails Man mit dem Mega Buster zu derobotisieren. Miles "Tails" Prower sorgt für Aufklärung, dass nicht Mega Man derjenige war, der ihn entführt hatte, sondern Metal Sonic und Bass. Als die Drei in Dr. Lights Labor teleportiert werden, werden sie Zeugen von der Entführung von Dr. Light durch Metal Sonic und Bass, die durch einen Warp Ring verschwinden. Proto Man, der sich ebenfalls im Labor befindet, macht sich mit den zwei Helden, Tails und Rush in die Zwischenwelt auf, die Skull Egg Zone, um Dr. Light zu retten und Dr. Wily und Dr. Eggman das Handwerk zu legen. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Light *Roll *Auto *Proto Man *Rush, Tango, Eddie & Beat Gegner *Dr. Eggman **Cubot & Orbot **Metal Sonic **Metal Sonic *Dr. Wily **Bass *Tails Man Trivia *Dr. Wily sitzt auf dem Cover in einer Wily Capsule, erstmals auftauchend in Mega Man 7. *Das Zitat von Sonic auf Seite 3 ("At what point... did I lose... control here?") ist ein Zitat aus den Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990). *Aud Seite 7 spielen die Roboter Cubot und Orbot ein Kartenspiel. Als Orbot meint "go fish", holt Cubot einen Chopper her. *In der 19. Ausgabe wird davon ausgegangen, dass sich nur die Roboter teleportieren können und keine Menschen oder andere Wesen. Mega Man kann jedoch Sonic und Tails ins Labor teleportieren. Leseprobe Megaman25Page1.png|Seite 1 megaMan25Page2.png|Seite 2 MegaMan25Page3.png|Seite 3 Megaman25Page4.png|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 25 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics Kategorie:Worlds Collide